Thor
Thor is the son of Odin, the God of Thunder, wielder of Mjolnir, and the most powerful sight that Asgard has ever seen. But one day, after a great battle in which Thor's slight arrogance shows in combat, his father Odin sends him to Earth, in the Caribbean, where he would spend his time learning of humanity, and their culture, and when the time came, he would wield Mjolnir once more, and become the God of Thunder again. Level Thor is currently a mere lvl 10, do not judge me as I made him yesterday﻿ Home/Birthplace Asgard Personality Thor is a kind but fierce God, one that will do anything to protect his Kingdom from harm, specifically his mischievious brother Loki, the God of Mischief. Thor has a great loyalty to his father, Odin, and knows that one day he will rise to the crown and become King of asgard. He is usually quiet outside of combat, but he gets along with everyone that doesn't hate him. Although, Thor doesn't trust alot of people, due to his relationship with Loki. The God of Thunder also is a powerful warrior in combat, and has a deep respect for other warriors of any culture. Early Life/Background﻿ ﻿ Weapons Mjolnir-The mighty hammer of the God of Thunder, Thor wields this weapon almost all the time Thor's Bow- A silver bow that shoots Lighting arrows, given to Thor by his stepmother, Frigg Tyr's Sword- The sword of Thor's brother Tyr, the God of Combat, it is extremely powerful, but Thor doesn't use it as much as he uses Mjolnir Light Sabre- Yes, even this mere mortal weapon is in the possession of the mighty Thor Flintlock Pistol- I have never seen one of these in Asgard, they are QUITE useful Steel Cutlass- Another weak mortal weapon, but useful when fighting Friends Iceman- ﻿ Level 'A mere lvl 8, do not moke me he was just yesterday ' Home/Birthplace 'Asgard ' Personality 'On the outside, Thor is a respectable God who resides with his brothers and sisters in the great kingdom of Asgard, but sometimes he can become a little arrogant and cocky, and it shows sometimes when he is fighting those who oppose his brethren. His friend/enemy, Loki, was a childhood friend, until he betrayed Thor, Which in turn caused Thor to not trust many others. ' Early Life/Backstory 'Thor was born into a dynasty of gods in the massive realm of Asgard, where Odin, the God of all Gods, resides, and together the Gods rule the Kingdom peacefully, and all look down upon Earth, where many mortals reside, and the Gods fight against tribes of mortals in order to secure peace in Asgard. ' 'Odin was very very very proud of Thor when he was born, and immediately he knew that Thor would be born for greatness, so he ordered Loki to craft a gift to Thor. Loki, the God of Mischief, ordered the blacksmiths Brokkr and Svaltálfar to craft Thor the greatest weapon ever made...... Mjolnir, the Hammer of the God of Thunder... ' 'Thor was given the hammer at the age of 6, and he first wielded it as a little child while playing with his friends when he came across a 20-foot long snake, and he smashed it with the ever-so-powerful lighting-absorbed hammer, Mjolnir. The snake was destroyed easily by a mere lighting bolt. ' 'Ever since, Thor was training under Odin, to become the next King of Asgard, and the Guardian of Lighting. At the age of 14, he could wield Mjolnir, his Bow of Lighting, and his Asgardian Sword almost perfectly, better so than any mortal to cross his way. ' 'But Loki, his childhood friend, took note of this, and also wanted Thor's power, and so one day during target practice, Loki pushed Thor right before Thor could shoot his Lighting arrow, which in turn made him miss and accidentally hit a fire, which soon became a raging fire and nearly burned down a temple, before Odin stepped in and put it out. ' '"Thor, what have you done?" Odin asked, to which Thor said,"I didn't do ANYTHING father, it was Loki, he pushed me!". Soon, Odin just grounded Thor and Loki, and the two were sent on a quest into the mountains of Asgard..... ' Weapons ﻿ Mjolnir-The mighty hammer of the God of Thunder himself 'Thor's Bow- A great silver-lined bow that shoots lighting arrows ' 'Asgardian Sword- Odin's old sword capable of dealing both lighting and thunder attacks ' 'Light Sabre- Yes, even a mere mortal sword is in the possesion of Thor ' 'Flintlock Pistol- I have never seen one of these in Asgard, they are quite useful ' 'Voodoo Doll- Got this at lvl 6, a pretty easy quest for a low level I must say ' Friends 'Jack Stormwallace- My first friend, a nice lvl 16 who is good for playing poker with ' 'John- I sailed with him awhile just sinking ships, ended up being a big fan of Thor as well ' 'Iceman- This guy I met in Tortuga, he is a low level too but this is his 3rd pirate, the other 2 got banned ' 'More Coming Soon...﻿ ' '﻿ ' ﻿ Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories